Draco's Choice
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco must make a choice.... between pureblood and mudblood...... between family and love..... between what others feel is right and what is right for him.... will he have the courage to make that choice or will he fail and lose himself in the process
1. The huge choice

Draco's Choice by HPFangirl71

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy awoke barely an hour after having fallen asleep. He reached over, grabbed his wand, and whispered "Lumos". In the dim light he quickly dressed, looking over at the woman laying beside him. He shamefully thought to himself that here he was; again sneaking out on her in the middle of the night. He had promised her that it wouldn't happen again, but he had a wife and child to get home to. For Merlin's sake, he knew that both women deserved better than what he was able to provide them.

He got up and quietly made his way downstairs and out the back door, just as he had done so many countless nites before. He concentrated on home and soon found himself apparating at the edge of the long drive. As he walked toward the familiar grey house, he thought of how to once again explain his long absence. He knew Pansy wouldn't question him but his own guilt wanted the excuse. He approached the house with his head hanging, thinking as he had so many times before, why was he doing this?

He was a pureblood wizard skulking about having an affair with a filthy mud blood mistress. Not that he ever thought that way about Hermione anymore. No, things had definitely changed between himself and Hermione Granger since the old days at Hogwarts. He didn't know how or why this had happened. They still got on each others nerves, yet it was undeniable. He and Hermione were sleeping with each other; had been ever since her divorce from Weasley had been final.

She was still the same insufferable know it all and he still seemed to piss her off a lot; yet now he noticed the fire in her eyes when angry. He also now noticed how sweet her laugh was, how irresistible her perfume smelled, and just how soft her touch could be. Draco shook the image of tonite out of his head as he entered the house and climbed the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Pansy was very different than Granger. Their marriage had been happy and lasted many years during a time when many wizard marriages were failing. She was his strength and his comfort. She was there when his mother had died and she had provided him an heir.

He turned on the lights with a flick of his wand and sat at the edge of the bed undressing. Pansy rolled over and inquired whether he'd had a rough nite at the ministry again. His reply of "yeah, something like that." sounded dull and strained. He climbed under the silk covers, pulling his wife close to him. The weight of her head on his chest seemed to bear down on his soul.

How could he keep doing this? He needed to make a decision, But how? How could he choose between the two women? They were as different as day and night, as were his feelings for them both . They each stirred up deep feelings within his heart. Yet Draco knew that somehow he had to make a choice. Yes, he had to make the toughest choice of his life! With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and fell into a deeply troubled sleep.

Darkness surrounded him from all sides, it was a thick suffocating darkness. Draco could feel it pressing in on him from deep within. For some reason it filled him with fear. His heart was beating madly within his chest and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't tell where he was yet he continued to move slowly forward, creeping along fearfully in the dark. Suddenly, he saw a dim light up ahead. Not a bright light, just a soft glowing ember which beckoned to him. He could hear a faint voice calling to him, yet he could not recognize it. It was soft and soothing like a woman's voice and he found himself quickening his pace towards the light.

Anything to be rid of the stark coldness of the dark. He continued bravely on, Yet the light never seemed to draw nearer to him. He began to feel himself panic. As if his very life depended on reaching the light and the mystery woman's soothing voice. He reached out, stretching his hand as far as it would go. He felt her gentle touch and then just as suddenly as the light had come; felt himself plummet backwards into the terrifying darkness. He cried out and then found himself awake at his wife's side.

"Draco, was it another nightmare?" Pansy inquired. Draco told her not to worry, he was fine he lied. "Just the same nightmare about the war." he told her. Pansy pulled herself closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. "Maybe I can think of something to make you feel better." She purred into his ear. He smiled mischievously at her and began fervently returning her kisses.


	2. At the office

A/N: This chapter was a lot harder than the first, its basically to give info and just so everyone knows this fic is not completely 7th book compatible, its sort of after the 7th book but I've chosen to not introduce Ron and Hermione's kids in here as if they never happened as well as Pansy being Draco's wife, this is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly, thanks for reading.

Draco's Choice By HPFangirl71

Chapter 2

After their brief lovemaking session, Pansy headed to the nursery to tend to Scorpius. Draco grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed in to take a shower. As the warm water drizzled down his muscular frame, Draco's thoughts turned to his predicament with Hermione. He knew when he met her for lunch that she'd be extremely upset with him for sneaking out last nite without so much as a goodbye. Perhaps he'd swing by Diagon Alley for a little present for her, he smiled to himself. As much of a little bookworm as Hermione was, she could still be swayed by the usual romantic gestures. Draco finished up by washing his long blonde locks. As he got out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his torso. After changing into a pair of black slacks and a white silk shirt; he headed downstairs to breakfast.

As he entered the dining hall, he bent down to kiss Scorpius on his chubby little cheek. He looked a lot like his mother except for the trademark Malfoy eyes. When he looked up at his father they mirrored the slate grey found within Draco's. Pansy set a plate of poached eggs and bacon in front of Draco just as he sat down. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked Pansy. "I'm thinking of bringing Scorpius over to Blaise and Daphne's to play with Lissette and Gabe." she informed him. " Will you be coming home for lunch or eating at the office?" she asked him hopefully.

As he looked up into her deep blue eyes, he felt a twinge of guilt at the lie. He told her he was very busy at work and would barely have time to grab a bite there. Feeling uncomfortable as to where the mornings conversation was heading, Draco quickly finished eating and kissed his wife lovingly on the cheek. He announced that it was time for him to leave for work and went to the living room to use the floo so as not to arouse Pansy's suspicions.

He entered the fireplace and as the green flames engulfed him, he was magically transported to the Leaky Cauldron. He was greeted politely by Tom the bartender and several patrons. Draco waved to them as he exited out back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. He found exactly what he was looking for at Flourish and Blotts. It was a magically enhanced muggle book called Cinderella. He knew it was the perfect gift to give Hermione and get back into her good graces. He decided to use the floo in the bookstore to quickly get to work.

Once he was inside the Ministry, Draco quickly made his way to his private office. As head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games, Draco certainly was kept busy. He saw on his desk that several owl posts had been delivered along with a few interdepartmental notes. He looked them over, finding the one he had anticipated. The red and gold striped seal was a trademark of Grangers. He broke the seal to read the letter. It read:

**My Dearest Draco, **

**Where were you when I awoke this morning? I don't mean to sound clingy or upset, but you did promise me that last nite you would stay. I know its hard on you keeping this from Pansy. Perhaps now is the time to face facts and be honest with her. I love you Draco. **

**Love, your lioness Hermione**

**He stared at the letter, how could one piece of parchment make him feel so many emotions? Guilt, shame, remorse, desire, horror, and happiness all rolled into one. He wished that it were only as simple as Hermione thought it was. Only it wasn't simple, no it was just so damn complicated. Complicated by his family, his image, his child, his feelings, and yet at least a hundred other things he couldn't explain. Draco tried very hard all morning to keep his mind off the note. Luckily work prevailed and helped him to forget. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He was supposed to meet Hermione secretly in her office. She of course was still doing her part for the less fortunate, down in the Goblin Liaison offices. She was also the head of a small house-elves division, she had created. She took her work very seriously and rarely left her office for lunch, today would be no different. Draco carefully made his way down to her office, making sure that no one saw him entering it. So far, no one in the office new they were secretly seeing one another, no one that is except for Ginny Weasley, Hermione's best friend. **

**As Draco entered the office he came face to face with the fiery redhead herself. "Sorry there, Weasley." Draco said with a sly smirk. Ginny looked at him with a slight contempt, "Its Ginny, Draco. Maybe since you're shagging my best friend, one of these days you'll actually be able to use my first name." "Well, stranger things have happened." he retorted. Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug and told her she'd see her at the burrow later for dinner. As she exited the office, Draco turned his attention to Hermione. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. "Before you say anything, I apologize for last nite and please don't be too terribly mad at me." he said to her as he pulled her closer to him, his lips just grazing the nape of her neck. Hermione started to protest but then feeling his warm breath on her skin, she changed her mind, "Oh Draco, I cant possibly stay mad at you, I love you baby." Draco replied with a quick "I love you too" as he captured her lips in his and let their tongues dance together.**


	3. Lunch with Hermione

**A/N: Just wanted to warn that the beginning of this chapter is sexually explicit!! If you don't like fanfics like that then don't read this chapter……. Hope you all enjoy this chapter cause it took a bit to write cause I have had a toothache and its hard to write through the pain**

**Draco's Choice Chapter 3 By HPFangirl71**

For Draco Malfoy, nothing in the world mattered but this moment. It was like time had froze and the world melted away. None of it mattered in this moment. The old hatreds, the blood purity issues, his family responsibility…. All his tough choices, they just melted away. All that mattered was her kiss, her scent, her warmth and the feel of her skin touching his. It was all he wanted and needed. She was his everything at this moment frozen in time. His mouth hungrily fed on hers, filling them both with a fire and passion rarely felt.

Draco felt Hermione's hands tugging at his shirt, pulling greedily at the buttons holding it in place. His own hands had reached round her back to slowly slide up the camisole top she wore to trace the delicate curve of her shoulder blades. Her body was on fire at his wanton touch. Soon they were both naked from the waist up and sprawled upon the small couch in Hermione's office. He bent his head to take her breast in his mouth. Hermione let out a moan, which only fueled Draco to suck all the harder. First one breast then the other, as she let her hands travel to his waist and explore his manhood under the thin pants he wore.

Draco was finding it hard to resist her any longer. He lifted off her skirt and removed her lace panties, then also the last of his own clothes. She looked so wildly beautiful laying there flushed with anticipation and desire. He knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, yet he would make her wait just a bit longer. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. He took her mouth in his only to pull away again and place his lips upon her inner thighs and her already wet sex. He indulged in the taste of her, all the while making her beg for more.

There was no doubt that Draco was talented in that respect and soon he knew she had had enough and was anticipating the closeness they would share. He spread her legs wide apart and positioned himself to enter her. As he thrust deeply and quickly into her, she cried out his name several times. He silenced her with his mouth forcefully on hers, letting her taste her own salty sweetness on his lips. They let an animal instinct take over till they were both sated. They lay entangled in each others naked bodies, sharing soft gentle kisses, reveling in the heat of this wondrous moment.

Hermione finally broke the tranquil peace of the afternoon . When she spoke it was soft yet firm, "Draco, I meant what I said in my letter. You need to be honest with Pansy." She looked into Draco's face only to find a hard grim mask upon it. She knew this face, it was the mask he used to protect himself. He'd turned this face on her many times during their bitter rivalry at Hogwarts. Draco pulled away from her and got up, starting to re dress himself. He turned to face her, a look of pain and fear replacing the mask.

"You don't understand Hermione, I cant tell her. It'll destroy my family, not to mention what my father's reaction will be!" She glared back at him in anger, " Oh yes Lucius! We wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?! His only son having a lurid affair with some filthy mud blood whore!", she screamed at him. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, a look of shock clearly written across his face. "Don't ever say those things about yourself… I love you and I cant bear to hear it.", his eyes were rimmed with tears now as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Hermione mumbled an apology into Draco's hard chest, which didn't escape Draco's ears. " I know this is hard on you baby, but we'll get through this." He pulled her away from him to look into her eyes, "Please trust me little lioness, I'll figure this out. I promise you." He said it with such conviction that Hermione immediately believed him, how could she not when she loved him so…. She'd have to try harder to be happy with these moments they could share, these precious stolen moments. Soon they were both dressed, sitting close together sharing the lunch Hermione had brought for them.

Suddenly Draco got up, "I almost forgot, I got you something this morning." He blurted out. Hermione let out a giggle and told him he didn't need to buy her presents all the time. Draco looked adoringly at her, drinking in the beautiful sound of her laughter. Why had he never realized how sweet and gorgeous she was back at Hogwarts? Shaking his head he broke out of his reverie and handed her the gift. He sat next to her as she unwrapped the silver paper that wrapped the present. When Hermione opened it she let out a surprised gasp and Draco could see tears at the corners of her eyes. "Well it was supposed to make you happy.", he scowled at her. Hermione giggled again and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You silly man, I am happy!", she cried out. "In fact I've never been happier!" She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him very gently and sweetly. Draco was very happy and relieved that she liked his gift.

Looking up at the clock though, they realized they both needed to get back to work. Sadly, Draco kissed Hermione goodbye. After removing the locking and silencing charms on the door he quickly exited her office. Hermione settled down at her desk fully intending to get right back to work. Her eyes though happened to glance upon the gift Draco had given her. As she watched the picture of Cinderella and the prince kissing on the cover, she thought about how unfair it was that her prince charming had to go home to his evil wife. She longed for a true happily ever after but in the same sense would never trade what she had with Draco for anything in the world. She was terribly confused by her feelings, she was torn by wanting to do the right thing and not wanting to hurt Draco. She had never felt so protective of anyone as she was of him. She only hoped that deep down he loved her as much as she loved him and one day soon he would be strong enough to make the right choice so they could truly be together.


	4. An unexpected visit

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer to write, what with kids starting back to school and all plus I just found out I'm pregnant so not sure how fast future chapters will be but I'll do my best to be as quick as possible!! This chapter is a bit longer than most of my other chapters I think so hopefully it will make up for it……. There is a lovemaking scene so don't read if it might offend, thanks for all the great feedback.

Draco's Choice Chapter 4 By HPFangirl71

Draco Malfoy stared at his reflection in the mirror as he fixed his crooked tie, oh how he hated these black tie affairs! Undoubtedly, he was excellent at pulling these parties off, but he still hated attending them, much less hosting them. How he had let Pansy talk him into this was beyond him unless it were pure guilt on his part. She still knew nothing about his affair with Granger. Although with the amount of running around he'd done in the past few weeks, you'd think she were intentionally keeping him from someone. Draco chuckled wryly to himself at the thought. When Pansy threw a soiree, she threw a doozy. This one was one of her most elaborate since the minister himself would be attending. Pansy was definitely well suited for the role of mistress of Malfoy manor.

All Draco knew was that this ball tonite was some sort of benefit for St. Mungo's. Also because of it he hadn't spent much alone time with Hermione since their lunch together a few weeks ago. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed her. He would never let it be known to her however. He was Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy didn't get all sappy or romantic over his blood inferiors, or did he….? What his enemies wouldn't give for that little bit of info.

Draco was pulled out of his reverie at the sound of Pansy calling to him. He turned around just in time to see her enter the room dressed in magnificent silvery robes. He stopped and stared, he sometimes forgot just how stunning Pansy looked. Perhaps that was part of why he'd let Lucius talk him into this marriage. He'd been fresh from his first year stint as seeker for the Falmouth Falcons. Lucius had wanted to make sure Draco made a good marital match. Draco just thought he'd been afraid of the many Quidditch fans who were half bloods and muggle borns. Draco being the dutiful son had agreed to marry the Parkinson girl in an effort to join the two pureblood families. Now standing here looking at how radiantly beautiful Pansy looked, Draco was sure it had been the right choice.

Draco grabbed Pansy around the waist and brought his lips down on hers. Pansy gently pushed him away, "Not now Draco we have guests.". "I'll kiss my wife any damn time I please and to hang with guests!" Draco told her as he crushed her body into his. The kiss he gave her was rough and demanding, Pansy returned it this time quite willingly. "Somebody's in a frisky mood tonite." She replied. Draco looked down at her with a gaze of intense heat. It tool all his will power to let her go. "Let's get this party over with." he said with a sulky frown. " We mustn't keep minister Shacklebolt waiting." Draco felt a sense of dread as they descended the stairs that led to the party and their many guests. He recognized many of the faces from the best of the pureblood families and also many of the more prominent ministry officials. Suddenly Draco stiffened as he recognized the cold arrogant figure of his father. "Pansy, why is my father here?" She tried to look calm and answered him coolly, "After all Draco he is family and its about time you two started acting more like it" Draco gave Pansy a scathing look, "I have forbade you to invite him to the house and yet you defy me!", he hissed at her. "I know Draco, but its what's best for Scorpius." Draco highly doubted that fact. He said nothing else but left Pansy to tend to guests on her own while he visited the bar.

An hour later, Draco was feeling no pain and decided to ditch his own party. He snuck out the back and into the garden being sure that only the house elves saw him. He made a spur of the moment decision and then apparated. He found himself on Hermione Grangers cottage porch, knocking loudly on her door. Hermione looked up from the couch and the book keeping her company, she wondered who could be visiting her at this late hour. The incessant loud banging was a bit disturbing, so she placed one hand in her pocket on her wand as she slowly opened the front door.

A surly Draco Malfoy burst into her living room. "It took you long enough to answer the damn door!" he shouted at her. Sarcastically she replied, " Well good evening to you too Mr. Malfoy!" "I haven't had a good evening, so don't start with me… that's not what I came here for!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief, "What exactly did you come here for?" Draco strode across the living room and grabbed her roughly around her waist. "This!", he replied as his lips came crashing down upon hers. In a state of shock, Hermione instinctively snaked her hands up the back of his neck. Her fingers were entangled in his long silvery blonde hair. She felt weak as Draco's tongue swiftly explored her mouth. The taste of liquor on his lips only added to the heady danger of this encounter. She was trapped, caught up in a moment of passion that her brain couldn't stop cause her heart wouldn't let it.

Draco picked Hermione up, carrying her into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. He quickly had her undressed and even in his drunken stupor, Draco could enjoy how beautiful she was. She was the one thing in his life that Lucius had no say over. She was his dirty little secret, his skeleton in the closet. Yes, she alone proved that Draco wasn't always the dutiful son. He was nothing like Lucius and for that he was glad.

The feel of Hermione's naked body pressed against him made Draco feel powerful. His hardened manhood throbbed against her thigh. His mouth devoured hers as his hands hungrily explored every crevice of her soft curvy body. As she let out a moan of desire, Draco felt a headiness that had nothing to do with the liquor he'd consumed. His longing for her was intense and hard to control. Draco quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Draco lay down beside her on the bed reveling in their closeness. Hermione started to say something, but Draco smothered her with kisses and she lost her train of thought. They explored each others bodies with reckless abandon. Draco's desire for her was apparent by his growing manhood. Hermione's need for him was just as great.

Draco positioned himself on top of her, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes he thrust into her. They both cried out in ecstasy. "You are mine Hermione and always shall be, promise me your heart will always be mine.", Draco whispered huskily into her ear. "I promise you Draco, Always." Hermione moaned back. She knew his possessiveness was his way of showing how deeply he cared. Draco quickened his pace and moved deeper within her, causing her whole body to shudder with delight. She cried out his name several times and Draco reveled in the power he had over her. He felt his own loss of control as his groin muscles tensed and his seed quickly spilled into her.

They lay entwined together, both reveling in the heat of the moment. Neither of them quite ready to let reality come crashing into their private little world. Finally, Draco got up and went into the bathroom to shower. Hermione lay there quietly contemplating what had just happened. She hadn't been expecting Draco, by the looks of his attire he'd come from some society party. She wondered what could have happened that had sent him running to her doorstep. Sadly she knew that he'd be leaving soon. He rarely stayed very long after their lovemaking sessions. It sometimes made her feel used, but she loved Draco and so put up with it.

She was pleasantly shocked when Draco came back into the room and announced that if he were staying all nite she had better not hog the covers. Hermione squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. Draco looked at her beautiful face, lit up with joy. It took so little to make her happy and Draco loved to see her smile. He was ashamed that he was seldom the cause of such happiness. He hated himself for the heartache he caused her.

Draco climbed in next to Hermione, both of them still naked. It felt so good to feel her soft skin next to his. The smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, a mixture of magnolia and roses with just a hint of vanilla. Draco pulled her closer. They lay there silently, Draco running his fingers through Hermione's chestnut curls. It was such a simple gesture, him staying, but it was all she needed. Together they were content and happy…. If only it could always be this way.


	5. The morning after

A/N: I have to admit that the sexual scenes have been easy and fun to write but I have also wanted to fill in a lot of the background stuff leading up to the present day of the story, Its been hard so I hope I've done it justice and that it will help to make the story more believable, oh and don't worry theirs a little bit of sex still in this chapter!! Thanks for reading!! 

**Draco's Choice chapter 5 by HPFangirl71**

The sunlight was softly filtering through the curtains when Draco woke up. His arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist, her head laying against his chest. Draco reveled in her warmth and drank in her delicious scent. This was what he would describe as a truly perfect moment. Just the simple pleasure of having Hermione wrapped in his arms all nite long. He wished this moment could last forever. Draco sighed deeply, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he finally went home to the manor. Pansy was probably furious by now. He'd think of a way to avoid that trouble later. Right now, all he wanted was to savor this moment for as long as he could.

Draco trailed soft kisses down the curve of Hermione's neck. She let out a soft moan in her sleep. Boldly, Draco let his hand slide between her thighs. Hermione awoke to Draco's pleasurable ministrations with a soft gasp. "Well Good Morning to you too." she whispered playfully as she pulled his lips to hers. His kiss was perfection to her, gentle yet needy at the same time. She rolled herself over and placed her body on Draco's hardened manhood. Their kisses became more fevered as the intensity of their lovemaking grew.

After they were both satisfied, Hermione left the room to shower and dress. Draco lay there marveling at how peaceful he felt. Hermione came in dressed in a light blue shirtdress. She pulled the covers off Draco and told him to get up. " Come on lazybones, you'll be late for work." she told him. He looked at her with a smirk on his lips and stated, "I'm not going in today." He grabbed her arm, pulling her down, holding her close to him, "And neither are you." he stated. Hermione began protesting, telling him that the house elves needed her. Draco cupped her chin in his hand, looked straight into her eyes, and in a soft whisper he said, "I need you too, Lioness."

From the determined look on Draco's face, Hermione knew she wasn't going to win. "All right," she said, "I'll call into work." Happy and excited, Draco kissed her and then got up to head into the shower. He popped his head out when he heard her mention sending an owl to the burrow. "Why do you need to message them?" he said with a scowl on his face. In an exasperated tone, Hermione, responded, "because their still my family!" "Ron and I still have a connection to each other." she stated, as she walked towards him. Draco, with a bitter look on his face replied, "I don't know whether to be jealous about that statement or not?" With a smile on her lips, Hermione told him "I think you're already jealous even though you have nothing to be jealous of…. I love you not Ronald Weasley. In fact, you're the reason I was able to get over him so quickly when he insisted on divorcing me." She put her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. He returned her kiss with just as much passion. When the kiss was over, Draco tilted her head to look into her eyes and said, " I always knew Weasley was stupid, but divorcing you proved it." Draco pulled away from her. "I'm going to go shower now, see if you can't find those muggle clothes you bought me." he demanded.

After an hour, they were seated at breakfast, sharing laughs over a stack of chocolate chip pancakes Hermione had magically whipped up. Draco was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a black Adidas polo shirt. Hermione thought he looked extremely handsome sitting there at her kitchen table still wet from his shower. This was definitely worth missing a day of work for, she thought with a smile on her lips. Draco had her hand in his across the table, stirring lazily at his cup of tea. He looked at her adoringly and wondered what had ever made him waste all those years at Hogwarts. Why had Ron's stupidity been the wakeup call he needed to see Hermione in such a different light? He really owed the despised Weasley a great deal of thanks, it was during Hermione's heartbreaking divorce that he had suddenly found her attractive when she had turned to him for both friendship and comfort from her pain. Draco had happily obliged her and waited patiently throughout the divorce proceedings for her to come to his bed, now she was truly his in every way there was except in the legal way. He wished he could remedy that but his father was holding the Malfoy inheritance over his damn head to keep him in his marriage to Pansy.

"Draco, what's eating your thoughts?" Hermione asked him. "Lucius, damn him!" Draco spat out, "He was at the manor last nite." Hermione could tell that it upset him very much, but after all he was his father. "Why wouldn't you want him there? He's your father." she stated plainly. Draco looked at her with a look of pain, "Don't you understand that he is what's keeping us apart, him and his damn pureblood attitudes! I can't let Scorpius suffer because of him and he is our only hope of retaining the Malfoy money. At least till the bastard dies!" Draco seemed visibly upset over seeing his father and Hermione didn't bring up the topic again. Soon the tension had passed and finally Draco brought it up again. "I know you don't understand why this upsets me so. You don't see that I'm trapped, to you it seems so simple. All I have to do is make a choice between you and Pansy, but its not such a simple choice. I love you immensely baby, but the choice is still complicated. If we had gotten together before my marriage to Pansy it would've been simple, but now its wrapped up in so much more and so many other people will be hurt ." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. Hermione didn't know what to say so instead she came around the table and quietly sat on Draco's lap wrapping her arms lovingly around him. Thankfully no words were needed for him to feel she understood and was on his side.


	6. Draco's darker side

A/N: This chapter was a bit hard to write so it may be a bit rough around the edges. Also it contains semi non con sex so beware of it, it's a bit graphic too but I'm hoping you'll all like it. I'll get to work on chapter seven but haven't really mapped out where I want that one to go…….

**Draco's Choice: Chapter 6 By HPFangirl71**

They shared a tender kiss in the garden. Their goodbye was sweet yet sorrowful. They made plans to sneak away for lunch later in the week. Hermione would ask for Ginny's help to do so. She stepped back to watch him apparate home. As he popped out of sight, tears rimmed the corners of her eyes. She loved him, of that there was no doubt. She was trapped in this state of limbo. Living for the moments she could be his. She laughed out loud at the thought that Draco Malfoy was her everything.

In school he had been the bane of her existence, an arrogant little arse. Draco had changed, anyone could see that. Even Harry would occasionally go down to Draco's office and talk Quidditch with him. They seemed to get along well, Draco never forgetting how Harry had saved him from the fiend fire during the Battle of Hogwarts. The war had changed him. He was still overly self confident and sometimes self important, yet something had changed deep inside him. He still wore the Dark Mark but he wore it now with bitterness and contempt. She walked inside the house alone, thinking back on the beautiful afternoon she'd spent with him.

For Draco, Malfoy Manor came into view, ominous and foreboding. He knew his wife would be waiting for him, probably furious at him for being gone so long. With a guilty heart he opened the door and entered the large living room to face Pansy's wrath. He was shocked at the welcome he did receive. Pansy literally threw herself at him, in tears holding onto him for dear life. She seemed unnervingly distraught. It caught Draco off guard. "For Merlin's sake Draco where have you been? I've been worried sick to death!", Pansy sobbed. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his wife to comfort her. His guilt increased with the knowledge that she had been sick with grief about his whereabouts.

Draco lifted her chin to look into her tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Pans, I was angry. I needed some space. I should have owled you." He let out a deep sigh. "It just never occurred to me that you would think I had come to harm." Pansy released her grip on his waist but took hold of both his hands. "Darling, you're a former death eater, of course I was afraid. There are still former order members who feel that anyone bearing the Dark Lord's mark should be executed. I was afraid one of them may have finally gotten to you… for your war atrocities. She was still visibly shaken at the thought but seemed somewhat relieved now that he was safe at home.

He looked at her with remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I never realized the mark on my arm might be such a burden to your heart. I never meant to cause you such pain last nite, but this is exactly why I don't want my father anywhere near this house or anywhere near my son!" Pansy looked at him with an icy glare, "But he's my son too Draco. I should have a say in how he's raised." He pushed her away angrily, "Don't you understand that Lucius is the reason I bear this bloody mark!? I was his son, I had to take his place… to serve the Dark Lord was not a choice I made but rather one my father chose for me! I won't have that happen to Scorpius!"

Pansy looked into her husband's pale grey eyes, which were shockingly filled with hate and bitterness. Pansy felt ashamed, she often forgot how deeply the war had affected Draco. He was no longer a holder of the pureblood beliefs that she and Lucius shared. Draco looked at her with a raw mix of emotions. She had made him remember and now only she could make him forget, make him forget the pain and fear of those last years of the war spent in Voldemort's service. Pansy walked over to him, sensing what it was that he needed.

Draco grabbed her dark hair, bringing her lips to his with a crushing force. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue, allowing it to dart in and out of her mouth. He explored its soft recesses without allowing her a chance to respond. Silently Draco ripped the bodice of her dress open to expose her barely covered breasts. He lowered his lips to the swell between their milky whiteness. He bit her and allowed himself to drink in the sweetness of her blood. This was how he could forget. She allowed him to be rough with her knowing that it was the memories of the war that led him to this. It was another of the reasons he couldn't leave her. She understood his need to be aggressive and never judged him for it. He could never be this way with Hermione, she was too pure, too perfect… she would never understand this side of him. It would only frighten her.

Draco forced Pansy down to her knees and undressed himself from the waist down. Her eyes met with his throbbing cock which ached for the sweet moisture of her mouth. He thrust forcefully into her shoving himself as far down her throat as he could. His erratic thrusts choked her, but all that mattered was getting rid of the pain inside his head. The aggression helped him forget. It didn't matter that she was his wife, the mother of his child. No, all that mattered was feeling whole again and he needed her for that. He pulled away from her not wanting to succumb without being inside of her. He wanted total dominance over her. It was this feeling of power and control which kept him sane.

He was already in a frenzied state of mind as he pulled her up from her knees. He accused her of enjoying it like some common whore. He ripped away the remainder of her dress leaving just her bra and panties to cover her. Roughly Draco pushed her towards the couch. He wanted to take her splayed out before him on her hands and knees. He wanted to fill her as deeply as he could, to be her only thought as she cried out in both pleasure and pain.

He pulled the lace panties off her and pushed himself roughly into her to finally get what he desired from her. With each thrust he filled her completely, stretching her to her limits. His hands pulled roughly at her body. His caresses were filled with a frenzied need. She cried out his name which only excited him further. He pulled her lips to his, crushing them passionately as he felt his muscles spasm within her. Pansy's muscles tightened around him as they both moaned uncontrollably from their mutual orgasms.

The storm within Draco had calmed. He rolled off of his wife, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at how he had just treated her. Pansy pulled herself over to lay on his chest. Draco glanced down into her eyes. Her gaze was only one of deepest love for him even after what he'd put her through. He was unworthy of her, yet she understood and accepted him. She was what kept him from falling to pieces. At that moment all Draco felt was thankful. Truly thankful for his family. They belonged to him and no one could take that away from him. They couldn't… cause he, Draco Malfoy wouldn't let them.


	7. Hermione confronts Draco with the news

**Draco's Choice chapter 7**

By HPFangirl

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to get written, been having lots of morning sickness and not feeling real well in general……. I wanted to write this chapter to add to the conflict of the story so I hope you like it, feel free to send me a review to let me know how I've done, thanks!!

Several weeks had passed since Draco's overnite visit to Hermione Granger. He'd been spending a lot more time at home since that nite, being careful tho not to ignore Granger completely. He found his heart filled with remorse towards Pansy after the way he'd treated her. It wasn't like it was the first time something like that had transpired between them, but it was the first time Draco had felt so damn guilty. Something had changed over the years. It wasn't as easy to mistreat her and walk away as if nothing ever happened.

Pansy liked this new Draco. The Draco who came home for dinner. The Draco who doted on his wife and son. The Draco who would surprise them with sweet little gifts. This was the Draco she had fallen in love with. He seemed more carefree and unaffected. It was almost as if the war had never happened. Only the nightmares hinted at the pain which fed on him like a hungry beast. She knew that they filled him with terror but he never let on. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never asked for help.

It had been many years, yet not even time seemed to heal his hidden scars. The years had been filled happily with Quidditch, marriage, fatherly duties, and finally the Ministry. Why did he still hang onto the guilt? Everything he had done had been done to preserve the pureblood ways. What did he have to feel guilty about? Why dwell on a past he couldn't erase? Even the great Harry Potter had forgiven him so why couldn't he forgive himself? She didn't know what she could do to help her husband face his demons so he could be free of them.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, Pansy and Draco were in the backyard watching Scorpius ride around on his toy broom. Draco was watching the boy with such intense admiration that he never saw the tiny brown barn owl land on the hedge near them. Pansy had already unhooked the rolled up parchment from its foot when Draco noticed the telltale seal on the letter. "Looks like something from work." he lied. "Let me have a look at it." Pansy handed the letter to him. Draco thought to himself, why on earth would Granger send him something at home? It was terribly stupid of her.

He opened the parchment and read the letter, it was short but urgent.

_Draco_

_Can you get away? Please come ASAP. I need you, its important!_

_Hermione_

Draco was shocked at the request. Never in their relationship had Hermione asked him to meet her. Draco had always planned their little rendezvouses and Hermione had always gone along with this arrangement. He knew it must be very important for her to call upon him like this

Draco looked up at his wife and son, he hated doing this to them but he also owed Granger this and much more. "I hate to ruin a lovely afternoon, but I have to go down to the office." Draco abruptly told Pansy. She looked up at him and replied " But Draco, it's a Saturday…" Draco had to think quickly, "Remember that match where the keeper hexed one of the other team's chasers…. Well they decided to give him a hearing and we have to be prepared for it by Monday. I'm really sorry Pans." She looked a little upset, but tried to hide it as she told him it was okay and that she would just bring Scorpius over to visit Lucius. Much as he hated the idea, Draco quickly agreed to it.

It was a short while later, when Draco found himself kissing Pansy and Scorpius goodbye as they took the floo to his father's new home. His mood was somewhat grim cause he hated it when Pansy took their son to see Lucius. He was also a bit nervous over Hermione's letter. It took all his concentration to focus on his intended destination. He arrived safely on Hermione's front porch and was relieved he hadn't managed to splinch himself. Mustering up all the calm he could he knocked loudly on the door. He was quite surprised at how quickly the door was answered.

Hermione was visibly upset and as Draco entered the front room, she threw her arms around him crying out, "I was so afraid you wouldn't come!" "Its all right little lioness. I'm right here." he whispered gently to her as he kissed away the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Draco had never seen Hermione this upset. Not even back in school when he'd called her mud blood. Sure, he'd seen her plenty mad, especially back in third year when she'd popped him in the nose, but he'd never seen her cry like this.

Draco pulled her over to the sofa, sitting her gently down. He put his arms around her trying to make her calm down. "Whatever it is… It can't be all this bad now can it?" Hermione pulled away from him, visibly scared of what she was about to tell him. Draco gave her a serious look "Come now… Out with it" he said harshly. A bit harsher than intended yet he made no apologies. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as she let the words spill out. "Draco, I'm pregnant" There was pained silence as Draco sat and stared at her in utter shock and disbelief. He couldn't quite grasp what she was saying.

How could this have happened? They had always been so careful. Then it came back to him, an image of his drunken self crawling here for comfort. He had been so angry and so drunk that all thoughts of contraceptive spells had flown out the window. It had been a night of unbridled passion and now they would pay for it. Draco looked up realizing that she was waiting for his reaction only he didn't know how to react to such news. He didn't know what to do or what to say…. His perfect world was suddenly being ripped apart. Everything was about to collide. How could he keep everything together without hurting the people he loved. For once Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what to do….


	8. Will you leave her?

**Draco's Choice Chapter 8**

By HPFangirl71

A/N: sorry that this chapter is so very short…… It was very difficult to write but I'm hoping the next one will be longer, thanks for reading!!

The silence was suffocating. Both of them sat there, unsure what to do next. Finally Draco took Hermione's hands in his, looked her in the eyes and in a very serious tone he said, "Tell me what you want to do about this." She looked at him with tears still in her amber eyes. "I don't know what to do about this, that's why I owled you as soon as I left St. Mungo's." "So you've already confirmed it." he replied. "Yes." She whispered in a barely audible tone.

Draco looked at Hermione and asked his next question. "Do you plan to keep the baby?" he asked her hesitantly. Her reaction both surprised and alarmed him. She suddenly jumped up from the couch, looking at him as if she'd love to hex him right that minute. "Of course I'm keeping it!" she yelled at him. "How could you even think otherwise!" She looked at him as if he were a stranger. "I thought you had changed, but I was obviously wrong! Your still the same selfish Draco from our school years! You'd like nothing better than for me to get rid of this baby so you can avoid the consequences of this mess we've gotten ourselves into!" She was screaming at him, tears streaming down her face, hurt overshadowing her red rimmed eyes.

Draco couldn't believe her reaction. He crossed the short distance between them to wrap her into his arms. She struggled at first but fell sobbing quietly against his chest. "Hermione I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. "You're absolutely right, I was being bloody selfish! I know you better than to think you wouldn't want this baby. Forgive me lioness, I just wasn't expecting this."

He pulled her face up to his by her chin and gently kissed her. It was a kiss filled with all the tender emotions he was afraid to express. It was a kiss filled with love and longing. Yet it was a kiss filled with healing, helping to wash away the pain and anguish they both felt. When the kiss ended, no words were needed. He wiped away her many tears and again wrapped her safely within his arms.

He ran his fingers through her chestnut curls, kissing the top of her head he let out a deep sigh. They both sat there, silently thinking about this situation which had trapped them. Trapped them, like some fierce hungry beast, within its jaws. It had them bound and now someone would be its prey, the only question now was who….? Finally Draco broke the embrace. Taking Hermione by the hand he led her back to the couch. She looked visibly calmer, much calmer in fact than he felt himself. He didn't know what to say but knew he had to say something…. Anything…. Even if it were the wrong thing. "Granger, I want to help if I can." he said in a shaky voice. "I don't know what you need from me, but I'll try my best to be here for you."

Hermione looked up at him and finally voiced the words he was dreading to hear. "Will you leave her?" The sentence fell heavy in the air and tore at Draco like an arrow. His steel grey eyes were now the ones****filled with tears and pain as he now spoke the words she dreaded to hear. His response was only one word uttered in a low whisper but it made her heart ache. He uttered the word "No." and with it her worse fears were brought to life. He looked at her, silently willing her to understand. As he looked at the hurt within her eyes he knew she could never understand. No more needed to be said and with that he left, returning home to his wife and child. He left behind a heartbroken mistress also carrying his child, whom he'd betrayed in the worst way possible. He knew now there was no turning back, she would never trust him with her heart again….


	9. Draco's Loss and Ginny's Help

**Draco's Choice Chapter 9**

**By HPFangirl71**

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the last one since its way longer than my usual chapters!! I have this idea of what I want to happen to Hermione and Draco, I changed the story to angst so they have to go through a lot before they get together that is if they get together in the end…… I hope too many people aren't mad at me for what goes on in this chapter….. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming so I know how I'm doing and thanks for reading!!

Several weeks passed. Weeks in which Hermione Granger gave Draco Malfoy the cold shoulder. She wouldn't talk to him and sent all his messages back unopened. Finally, one day Draco's bad luck broke as he spotted Ginny Weasley in the hall outside his office. He grabbed the redhead by her arm, pulling her forcefully into his office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" she cried out. "I'm sorry Ginny but I'm desperate!" he said to her in exasperation. Ginny gave him a smirk that would've done a Slytherin proud. "Well you must be for us to be on a first name basis." she teased him. Draco tho was not amused. "Look I need your help to talk some sense into that pigheaded best friend of yours!" he retorted back. Ginny gave Draco a wary look, "Give me one good reason I should help you Malfoy. Rumours going around the Ministry are that Mione's baby is from an unknown Muggle… But I know better. I knew about your little affair and I'd bet you fifty Galleons that baby's got Malfoy blood running through its veins! So go ahead and be honest with me…. Is it yours?"

Draco was hesitant, not knowing whether to trust the young Weasley. After a moment he decided to take a gamble. "Yes the baby's mine, who else's would it be? Hermione's being stubborn tho and won't talk to me or accept any of my help." Ginny could tell that Draco was well meaning but she also wondered what had gone wrong between the once happy couple. She decided that before helping Malfoy she wanted some answers. "Tell me why she won't talk to you. Why is it Hermione's avoiding you like the plague." she said to him in a demanding voice. A look of shame and guilt crossed Draco's face before he answered her. "I told her I couldn't leave my wife. Suffice it to say, she wasn't very understanding of that."

Ginny just stared at him not knowing what to say to him. She could see his point of view but yet she also saw her friend's. How could a smart witch like their Mione think getting involved with a married wizard would turn out happily. The girl had set herself up for heartbreak and now it had come crashing down on her in the worst way. Draco looked visibly upset over what had happened between himself and Hermione. It made Ginny finally decide to help him. She only hoped her best friend would be understanding and forgiving of her meddling. "Okay you look pathetic which isn't becoming on a Malfoy so what exactly do you need my help with?" Draco was beside himself with joy at her words and soon a plan was hatched.

It had been a week since the plan was plotted, now it was finally being put into motion,. Ginny was seated at a table in a Muggle bar called the Red Dune. She was waiting patiently for Hermione to arrive, she was running several minutes late. Unbeknownst to any of the patrons nearby, she was accompanied by a very nervous Draco Malfoy. Ginny had "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak to help Draco to get Hermione to meet with and talk to him.

Desperate times had called for desperate measures. Ginny had tried to talk to Hermione about Draco but with disastrous results. She had said with conviction that till he was no longer married to that "Parkinson Pig" she didn't want anything to do with him. Ginny had tried reasoning with her by pointing out that the baby needed a father. Hermione had come back with something about no child of hers needing a part time daddy. She had hinted at the possibility of a replacement for Draco. Ginny feared it might be the truth and that Draco was holding himself out to be hurt. Especially if his replacement were to be whom Ginny suspected.

Hermione finally showed up almost twenty minutes late. "Sorry Gin, I got into a discussion with Ron and got a bit sidetracked." Ginny smiled at her and took a sip of her drink. "That's all right, gave me a chance to check out all the hunky guys here tonite." Hermione gave her that stern, almost motherly look. "Now, now Ginny, what would Harry think?" Ginny gave an abrasive laugh and replied "Harry and I have an understanding… our relationship isn't exclusive and don't give me that shocked look! After all, who's pregnant by a married man!? The look on Hermione's face was one of embarrassment. "Believe me, its not something I'm proud of…

She looked so beautiful and so vulnerable. Her hair was a rich golden brown of ringlets falling down her back, her amber eyes filled with emotion, and the tiny swell of her belly barely noticeable. It all made Draco's heart ache to hold her. He looked longingly at Hermione, wanting to kiss away the unshed tears forming at her eyes. She was everything he wanted in the world, why did he find it so hard to claim her as his own?

Ginny could see that this meeting would be hard on her friend so she suggested they go back to her flat. Hermione quickly agreed and soon all three of them had apparated there. At the apartment Draco saw no more reason for pretense and removed the invisibility cloak. A brief look of surprise crossed Hermione's face before she turned on Ginny. "So this is why you wanted me to meet you! I suppose he put you up to this!" Ginny guiltily squeaked out a reply "I'm sorry Mione, I just thought he deserved a chance to be heard out" "Fine but its not going to change my decision." Hermione stated flatly.

Draco suddenly felt uncomfortable but knew this would be his only chance. "Lioness… I know you're angry at me but we can fix this, I know we can." he pleaded. Hermione looked over at him and caught his gaze. It took all her willpower not to give in. "Its too late Draco. You know I'm right." "Hermione, No! It cant be too late cause we love each other. We have to at least try…" Draco was determined to sway her. "You can't raise this baby all alone, you need me." Hermione held back the tears threatening to fall. "That's where you're wrong Draco. I don't need you anymore, I've found someone else." Draco looked at her with pain in his eyes and spoke only one word, "Who?"

Hermione had known she'd have to face him again. She loved him but knew she had to be free of him for both her sake and the baby's. "I'm going back to Ron. We only divorced because he couldn't produce children. He's agreed to raise yours as his own, tho I doubt it'll be a redhead." Draco just sat there letting it all sink in, realizing that he was about to lose her to Weasley. "Look Hermione we can still work this out…. Just give me some time and I'll find a way out of my marriage to Pansy. Please Lioness, I need you." he begged her. Hermione looked at him with a sad look on her face. "No Draco its too late for empty promises." she said through the tears falling silently down her face. Draco grabbed her arm, holding her tight within his grasp. "Hermione I love you and I'll do anything to be with you, cant you see that?" Draco also was crying, he could feel her slipping away from him. "Draco please don't cause a scene, all that matters is the baby and I'm doing what's right for it." She was so afraid that if she didn't leave now she'd give into his demands and be left alone again. She couldn't let that happen this time, she had to be the one in control. "I loved you once Malfoy, you broke my heart, I can't love you again." With that she pulled away from him and apparated out of sight.

Draco stood there looking into the spot where she had been. Had he really lost her for good this time? Tears of anguish and heartache were pouring down his face as he fell to his knees. His sobs were heart wrenching and they reached into poor Ginny Weasley's soul. She couldn't bear to witness such pain especially from someone she had previously thought cold hearted. She was seeing a different side to Draco Malfoy and she wanted desperately to ease his sorrow, to comfort him in his time of need. She did so in the only way she knew how.

Slowly she walked up to him and laid her hand to rest on his head, softly caressing his blonde locks. Amidst the pain of heartache, Draco felt that soft gentle touch and reached out to it. Placing his hand on hers he brought it to his lips and gently kissed her soft smooth skin. Ginny was shocked at the feelings that his lips on her skin awakened in her. She lifted Draco's head to look at her and bent to take his lips in hers. The kiss between them was soon deepened with their need, his to feel anything but the pain and hers to comfort him. Draco returned her kiss greedily and let his tongue dive deep into the moist recesses of her mouth. The kiss brought Draco slowly to his feet, he pulled her body tightly into his, feeling her small firm breasts against his chest only fueled his desire for her. He was caught up in the moment, determined not to think of his loss or his pain. He only wanted to feel her passion for him. Slowly Draco unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. His hands reached out to caress the roundness of her breasts. Ginny let out a soft moan at his touch and it made Draco's lust intensify.

Draco trailed his mouth down her neck to the crevice between her breasts. Ginny pressed them into him as he lavished them with his tongue making her body feel oh so heated. Harry was nowhere in her mind as she pulled at Draco's trousers, trying to free the monster swelling within. She had him undressed in a matter of minutes and had her mouth wrapped around his cock which was rock hard. Draco moaned out loud as he bucked his hips against her mouth, willing her to take it all. Ginny knew he was on the edge and wanted to feel him inside of her.

She stood up removing her skirt and knickers. She pulled Draco to the sofa and kissed him again on the lips letting her naked body push into his, making him desire her all the more. Draco pulled off his shirt and trailed a row of kisses from her mouth all the way down to her wet pussy. He plunged several fingers into her tight hole, making her feel full. He pushed into her rapidly sending her on a wave of orgasm. She came forcefully onto his fingers and he let his tongue lap up her juices. She tasted so sweet and soon Draco forgot what had brought them to this moment, all that mattered was to claim her here and now. He could feel their naked bodies heating up against each other. Ginny cried out, "Please fuck me Draco!" With that Draco plunged his cock forcefully into the moist recesses of Ginny's willing body. She arched her body up to meet his and moaned in delight as he moved deep within her. Draco placed his mouth upon her breast and sucked hard on her nipple making her moan some more. Draco could feel his desire burning within himself and moved quicker within her body as she matched his movements. Their lips met once again and they moaned loudly together as the waves of desire lifted them both and came crashing down around them. Draco came hard into Ginny's pussy with a grunt of ecstasy and fell exhausted against her, his face buried in her crimson hair. They lay there clinging body to body, reveling in the moment till they both drifted off to sleep….


	10. A Dance of Hope

**Draco's Choice Chapter 10**

By HPFangirl71

Ginny and Draco had both agreed that what happened that nite at Ginny's flat was a one time deal. They were much better friends now tho, which annoyed Ginny's brother Ron and delighted Draco. He needed a friend right now more than he ever had and only Ginny seemed to understand him lately.

Ron and Hermione were planning to remarry in just three short weeks. Draco's heart still ached for Hermione. He was terribly lonely especially since moving out of the manor. Pansy had been shocked when he had come home to announce he wanted out of their marriage. Draco had finally realized that Hermione was more important than his stupid inheritance. The only problem was that he had realized it far too late. Hermione was gone, in Paris vacationing with Ron. He desperately wanted to talk to her. To change her mind about his being part of the baby's life. He didn't want his child being raised by someone else especially Weasley of all people. They had never gotten along not even after the war. Ron was one of those few people who still saw Draco as nothing more than a former death eater.

Draco was now living in a small farmhouse, living entirely off his ministry salary. He was still well off but not as extravagantly rich as before. His father and Pansy had seized all other assets of his. Lucius vowed to take care of his grandson and daughter in law, but had disowned Draco when he had told Pansy he was leaving her for another woman. Pansy was refusing to let him see his son which was what he had long feared. His lawyers were working on that little problem. Draco didn't want to bring lawyers into his affairs with Hermione but feared it might be the only way. She was a stubbornly independent woman and would not just simply come running back to him. That was why he had left Pansy. It was the only way he knew to show Hermione that he loved her. In fact he loved her enough to risk it all for her.

Draco was still having nightmares but now the woman's voice was recognizable. It was his true love Hermione calling to him and still he couldn't reach her. Draco kept being pulled back into the darkness which threatened to suffocate him. Draco knew he had to battle the darkness to reach his true love. It was the only way to forget the past and live a happy future. He desperately loved Hermione and would stop at nothing to get her back.

The office party was in full swing by the time Draco arrived. Normally he didn't attend these parties unless they were directly related to his department. This party was different, a celebration of Ron and Hermione's engagement. It cut through Draco like a sharp knife to see them together but he couldn't stay away from her. He drank in her loveliness, letting it fill him with courage. The swell of her belly was more pronounced and Draco found it oddly enticing. She was after all carrying his child inside her. Despite everything that had happened between them, Draco still felt pride in knowing she carried his baby within.

Finally after a couple drinks Draco decided to go congratulate the happy couple. Draco approached them with his usual cocky air. Ron instinctively and possessively slid his arm around Hermione's waist, his hand resting upon her rounded belly. A look of jealous rage flashed in Draco's eyes yet outwardly he remained calm and collected. "Well, well, well…. Congratulations Weasley." he quipped politely. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked him with an icy edge to his voice. Draco gave a cold glare and replied "Nothing really except to dance with the mother of my child." Ron looked at him with contempt and retorted "Sod off, Malfoy." Draco offered Hermione his hand and looked at her pleadingly "Hermione, Please…." She gave Ron a reassuring look before taking the hand offered her. "Its alright Ronald. Draco and I have a few things to discuss. I'll only be a moment."

They drifted out onto the dance floor leaving Ron to glare jealously at them. Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her as close as her tummy would allow. "How's the pregnancy?" Draco asked her "I mean I haven't seen you in a bit, I was wondering how the baby was." Hermione smiled with pride at him. "She's doing fine." Draco returned her smile. "So it's a girl…?" "Yes, a healthy little girl. She's already showing signs of magical ability. Its rare in the womb you know." Hermione was gushing as she relayed her good news. Draco drank in that beautiful smile like an intoxicating beverage. "Well her mother's a very smart, very beautiful witch. What did you expect?" he smiled cheekily at her. Hermione blushed slightly and thanked him for the compliment. Draco brushed a stray curl from her cheek, "Hermione, I whish…" She cut him off before he could finish. "Don't Draco… Not tonite… tonite is Ron's nite to be happy, don't ruin it." Draco looked at her curiously, "…. and what about you….?" She blushed deeply which made her look even more lovely. "I know I screwed up Hermione, if you'd only give me another chance." She looked at him with such emotion in her beautiful eyes. "I can't give you another chance with my heart but I will give you a chance with our daughter…. Just don't screw this up Draco or I'll never forgive you." He looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you Hermione, I promise you won't regret this." As he looked into her amber eyes he felt a glimmer of hope enter his heart. He could see the love hidden deeply within her heart written in those eyes. For the first time in the past few weeks Draco felt whole again cause he knew he had a chance to win her back and it gave him something to truly live for again. Hermione and his daughter were his world and he knew he would have to fight to get them back.


	11. Two Fathers For One Baby Girl

**Draco's Choice **

Chapter 11 by HPFangirl71

**A/N: **_Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I was busy with my other story and also wasn't quite sure where to go with this story, I wanted to show all the mixed emotions of everyone involved in the situation, I hope I've done it justice, thanks for reading and be sure to review._

Ron and Hermione were at St. Mungo's waiting…. Draco was several minutes late meeting them. Ron spoke up harshly "He's not going to show… He's worthless Hermione, you know it!" Hermione was irritated by his attitude and upset with Draco for being late. How could he do this to her or their daughter, after all his promises… She was about to give up on him, when he came rushing in out of breath. "Hermione, I'm sorry I'm late." She replied, " Well… better late than never I guess…" He could see how hurt she felt and it tore him up inside.

They all entered the room where the medi wizard was awaiting them. She greeted them all warmly, then had Hermione lay on the hospital bed with her belly exposed. Ron hovered beside her as Draco stood to the side waiting… The medi wizard quickly whispered an incantation, both her wand and hand placed firmly on Hermione's belly. A silvery mist rose up from her stomach to form a hovering cloud. Within the cloud the form of Hermione's baby could clearly be seen.

Draco was dazzled by the sight of his daughter. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He'd unfortunately missed out on all this when Pansy had been pregnant with Scorpius. Busy with the game of Quidditch and his position as seeker with the Falcons. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he turned to look at Hermione. Her eyes too were shining with love and pride. The thing that troubled Draco was Ron's arm across her shoulder and his hand intertwined with hers. That should've been Draco holding her hand, but his mistakes continued to haunt him. "She's beautiful Hermione." he said aloud. "Just like her mother…" he whispered. Draco was sure Hermione had heard him tho. She looked at him with a faint blush colouring her cheeks and said "Thank You." Draco wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress those soft pink cheeks. To make her lips swollen from his kisses and to hear her moan from the headiness of his touch.

Draco pulled himself away from his erotic thoughts to listen to the medi wizard. She was explaining how the baby's magical aura had grown slightly. "At this rate she'll be performing magic at birth." Hermione smiled with pride at that. She turned to look at Draco who smiled adoringly at her. Blushing she quickly turned back to the baby. The medi wizard was talking more about how healthy the baby seemed, when suddenly she turned to Hermione and said "Have you chosen a name for this young witch?" Hermione seemed a bit embarrassed at having to admit she hadn't given it much thought. Draco saw his opportunity and spoke up. "How about Isis? She was a goddess you know…" Hermione looked curiously at Draco, "Yes I know who Isis was and it's a very pretty name but I'm not sure it would sound right with… Weasley." Draco's eyes looked enraged as he spoke. "I'll not have my child carrying the Weasley name even if you are going to marry him" he said disdainfully. "I thought maybe she could carry the Malfoy name, but if your opposed to that then Granger's fine with me too."

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Draco as if he'd just sprouted two heads. Ron was visibly upset and angry at Draco's outburst. Hermione on the other hand was just shocked. "Draco you do realize that if she carries the Malfoy name, everyone will know she's yours… and I do mean everyone." She looked up at him, waiting for him to change his mind. Draco looked at her and calmly replied, "Don't worry about Pansy or my father, I'll deal with them. This baby is my blood and she'll be treated as such. I want her in my life as much as possible. I screwed up with her mother, pushing her into another man's arms. I won't make that mistake again." Hermione was touched by his words and found it hard to rein in her feelings for him.

Hermione reached out both her hands to the two men. The medi wizard had finished up, she said her goodbyes and left the room. Hermione looked at both men and said "Well… Isis Malfoy it is. Thank you Draco for thinking of it. It's a very beautiful name. Ron you don't mind do you?" Ron looked down at her, "Its okay Hermione, I understand… you know how I feel tho." Draco looked him straight in the eye. "How exactly is that Weazlebee?" Ron couldn't keep it in any longer. "You're an arrogant git Malfoy and you don't deserve the gift Hermione's giving you by letting you in this child's life! They both deserve better than you! You're still nothing but a slimy evil death eater and you'll never change!" He spat out in anger at him. Draco looked equally as angry which worried Hermione slightly. "Yes Weasley, you would only see the death eater I used to be even after all these years. That's okay tho, if I'm just an evil death eater, then all you'll ever be is a pathetic loser living in the shadow of the great Harry Potter!" Draco shouted at Ron. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "Please Ron stop! I don't want this…" she pleaded with him. Ron gave Draco one last look of searing hatred and then stormed out of the room.

Hermione turned to draco "Give him some time Draco, he'll come around." Draco laughed sarcastically. "Please Hermione, don't patronize me. Its been years now and if he hasn't changed his mind yet he never will!" Hermione looked as if she were about to protest but thought better of it and instead changed the subject. "Draco… theres a rumour going around that your not living at the manor anymore. I was just curious if it was true and why…" Draco smiled at her. "Hermione don't beat around the bush, yes its true… Pansy and I are separated. The divorce should be final by the time Isis is born." His voice cracked as he fought back the tears. "I finally made my choice, only when I did it was too late. I still love you lioness…" He hastily kissed her on the cheek and rushed out of the room. Hermione was left all alone, her hand caressing the spot his lips had touched. Tears glistened in her eyes as she silently wondered if she was still making the right decision by marrying Ron…


	12. Hermione's Choice

**Draco's Choice Chapter 12**

**By HPFangirl71**

**A/N: Its been a long time between updates but i really wanted to finish up my first fanfic... This is the last chapter but i will be posting an epilogue soon as i can get to it, thanks to everyone for reading this story, it has encouraged me to write many more... I apologize if the end isnt what it couldve been but ive been sick for a few days, so i wrote this while under the weather... hope you enjoy it just the same!!**

Draco lay awake in the darkness of his room, the beginnings of a hangover taking over. He tried to will himself to get out of bed, but preferred to stay where he was wrapped in his misery. Getting drunk last night had done nothing to stop this morning arriving. Today was the day… the day his world officially fell apart. Today was Hermione's wedding day, the day she once again became Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

If only he'd had the courage to embrace his relationship with Hermione before it had been too late. Instead he'd relegated her to playing mistress to the lord of the manor. The affair had been beneath her and it had been cruel of him to put her in the position. She had done it out of love for him and in return he had broken her heart. He couldn't blame her for running back to Weasley. Now here he was… all alone because of his bad choices. Draco felt a throbbing pain in his head. It was easy to ignore only because the pain in his heart was much greater. He lay all alone letting the darkness envelope him, all the while praying for a miracle that would probably never come…

Hermione had been busy all day with last minute wedding details. She had barely had a minute to think about how her life was going to change in just a few short hours. Hermione sat down on Ginny's old bed to take a much needed breather.

Who should walk in but the one Weasley Hermione had been trying desperately to avoid. Ginny Weasley looked at her with a serious look on her face and Hermione knew she was going to start again about the whole Malfoy situation. Ginny had suddenly become Draco's staunchest supporter. "Are you absolutely sure your making the right decision, Mione?" Ginny questioned her. Hermione looked at her with an exasperated look on her face, "How many times do I have to answer this question?!" Ginny answered her, " Until you convince me your telling the truth. I saw the way you and Draco looked at each other, how do you expect me to believe that a love like that has disappeared? I only want what's best for you Hermione cause you're my best friend."

Hermione reluctantly looked up at her best friend. She knew Ginny was only trying to look out for her but the younger Weasley had never suffered from a broken heart. She had always been the one in control in her relationships. The closest she'd come was her school born crush on Harry, but even now she had him tied to her apron strings. She and Harry had an open relationship of which Ginny took full advantage of…

"I'm marrying your brother today, so why even bring this up?" Hermione said to the girl. Ginny looked at her with a look of seriousness, "When am I supposed to bring it up? When you and Ron are back at a divorce hearing, or when you and Draco are back to sneaking around behind people's backs…?" A look of anger crossed Hermione's face. She could feel her blood boiling as she lit into the redhead. "How could you even think that of me?" she cried out, " I would never betray Ron like that! I care way too much for him to cause him such pain! Do you really think I'm that much of a tramp that I'd go crawling back to Draco as his mistress again!?" Ginny gave her a guilty look and slowly shook her head no and apologized.

An awkward silence hung between the two girls. It was Ginny who broke that suffocating silence. "Perhaps your right not to trust Draco." she slowly spoke out. "He seems to be over you already anyways…" Hermione looked at her curiously, "What makes you say that…?" A devilish smirk passed quickly across her lips as Ginny spoke. "Well… he's already been with somebody else." The look of hurt on Hermione's face almost made Ginny feel guilty but she continued on… "I'm sure your not interested in gossip like that though…"

Her friend's reaction was exactly what Ginny had hoped for. Hermione was quickly on her feet, demanding that Ginny tell her who it was and how serious they were. Ginny immediately regretted saying anything to her friend and tried desperately to back track on her words. "Forget it mione, forget I even brought it up. Its not my place to say anything anyways." Hermione calmed down a bit and said "Of course, you're right… If you see Ron tell him I just popped out for a bit and I'll be right back…" With that Hermione apparated out of sight.

Draco had been sulking all day in the darkness, not wishing to get up and face the reality of this dreadful day. It was so quiet in the house that the sudden rapping at his door made him jump just a bit. Reluctantly he got up and slowly made his way to the door. He was shocked by the sight which befell him upon opening the door. An extremely distraught and disheveled Hermione Granger pushed by him without so much as an invitation. Draco shut the door and turned to look at his surprise visitor, wondering what on earth she was doing here on this her wedding day.

Hermione looked Draco up and down. He looked like he'd just crawled out of bed despite the fact that it was well past noon. Regardless, he still looked sexy as hell and she felt her courage falter just a bit. Taking a deep breath, she demanded "I want to know who she is Draco?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Who what is?" Slightly embarrassed she replied, "The girl your shagging Malfoy. Who is she?" An evil smirk crossed Draco's face as he angrily replied, "First off Granger I'm not shagging anyone and secondly if I were, It'd be none of your bloody business! You're getting married to Weasley today or need I remind you of that?!"

Suddenly Granger burst into tears, she went and sat limply on the edge of Draco's couch. "I'm so sorry Draco… I don't know… Its just that when I heard… Ginny said… Oh dear Merlin, why am I here?" she sobbed. Draco instinctively crossed the room to comfort her, he took her hands in his and gently wiped away her tears. "Hush now lioness, its okay… I know exactly why you're here." Hermione looked into his pale grey eyes and replied with a shocked "Really?" Next, Draco's lips were gently pressed against hers, he deepened the kiss as he felt her become pliable to his desires for her. Her hand was sliding up his back, fingers playfully winding around his blonde locks, their lips entwined like two long lost lovers who had finally found one another again. Draco was filled with such desire and love for this woman and he was delighted that she was finally responding to him the way he wanted her to. Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, Hermione quickly broke away from him.

"This isn't right, this can't be happening… what are you doing to me?" she cried out. Draco looked at her with hurt and anger written clearly across his pale face. "What am I doing to you? You're the one who came crawling here out of jealousy on her wedding day! Also don't forget that it was you who was kissing me back like some horny little teenager who can't get enough! I'm not the one who cant face their feelings, at least I've been honest about that much!" With a look of guilt and remorse, he continued with his tirade. "I know that I'm to blame for this whole mess, if only I had left Pansy when you asked me to… but I've done that now and I don't think I should have to be punished for it for the rest of my life, you need to make up your mind between Weasley and I… once and for all!"

Suddenly Hermione stopped her crying and looked at Draco, "Your right, I do need to be sure about what it is I want… I just don't know what to do. "I love you Draco, I can admit that but I also don't know if I can trust you with my heart after you broke it so…" She looked sad and forlorn, Draco wanted to reach out to her but was afraid of her reaction. "What do I have to do to prove how much I love you?" he pleaded with her. Hermione looked at him with sympathy and love, telling him all he needed to know. He took her back into his arms, holding her tightly against his bare chest. "I love you so lioness… I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you if only you'll give me another chance… Please" With that he pulled her back so he could look into her amber eyes. Hermione knew then that she couldn't live a life of lies, she needed Draco as much as he needed her. She pressed her lips to his and soon he was kissing her passionately back. As they made their way into Draco's bedroom, Hermione knew somehow deep inside that she had made the right choice and that she would be happiest with her one true love- Draco Malfoy…


	13. Epilogue

**Draco's Choice**

**The Epilogue**

**By HPFangirl71**

Fifteen years had passed since Hermione Granger had made her difficult choice. She had chosen to give Draco Malfoy both her heart and trust. Over the years, Draco had done his best to prove her choice the right one…

It had been a difficult choice at first. Hermione had a hard time facing Ron and devastating his heart once again. Over the years though, their friendship had slowly repaired itself. Hermione had convinced Draco to make Ron Isis' godfather. Ron had dutifully doted on the little girl, who had turned out to be the spitting image of her mother.

Most of the wizarding world had been shocked at the announcement that former enemies Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were engaged. Tongues wagged even more once Hermione's baby was born and Draco promptly gave the child his last name. That was also the day Lucius Malfoy disinherited his son. Draco still saw his father at the manor whenever he picked up Scorpius for visits, since Lucius was now living there with Pansy. The two men barely acknowledged one another.

Draco had struggled with his nightmares for sometime… He started seeing a medi wizard to help calm the rage inside him. Hermione was there every step of the way helping him and he thought perhaps she was the reason the bad dreams had suddenly gone away. Draco still battled the demons inside, wracked with guilt as he was at his own participation in the war. He sometimes felt so unworthy of everyone's forgiveness. He had changed inside, yet he often felt his horrid past tainted the life he now lived with Hermione and their daughters.

Hermione had given Draco four beautiful girls and in more recent years they had mournfully buried a son. Hermione had taken the loss hard, not being able to give Draco another son. Draco assured her though that he was incredibly happy spoiling his girls and he had Scorpius… even if the boy was a bit more like Lucius than Draco was proud to admit. After all, Scorpius was a Slytherin prefect about to graduate from Hogwarts with extremely high marks. He was also an excellent Quidditch player like his father, though he preferred playing the role of chaser instead of seeker.

Isis was now very grown up, in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She was every bit as pretty and smart as her mother. Draco and Hermione had playfully bantered over her placement at Hogwarts. In the end, Isis had defied them both and ended up in Ravenclaw instead. As a prefect herself, she had made both her parents very proud.

Aurora was a fourth year at Beuxbatons, which suited her genteel nature better than Hogwarts could have. This quiet golden haired child was the one who'd almost sent her father to his grave last year, with her announcement that she was engaged to an up and coming young Quidditch star. The wedding wouldn't occur till she was done with school, yet Draco stll glared at her fiancé' as if he'd stolen his daughter away already.

The last of the Malfoy beauties were double trouble. Hermione had given birth to a set of twins as mischievous as the Weasley boys had once been. Andromeda and Narcissa were two peas in a pod. They had inherited the Malfoy looks, silver blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They had made Draco proud by both ending up in Slytherin house. The only problem was that they were now in their second year at Hogwarts and more interested in Slytherin purebloods than they were in any type of learning. They had most of Hogwarts male population at their beck and call. Having honed their manipulation skills at home on their father who was soundly wrapped around their little fingers. They could do no wrong in Draco's eyes and this continually frustrated Hermione. All in all though… they were a very happy family.

Harry and Ginny had finally tied the knot five years ago, while Ron was now engaged to an American girl named Melina Rodgers. When Draco looked at Hermione he was awestruck by just how lucky he was to have her as his wife. Draco had finally made all the right choices in his life and loving Hermione Granger had been the very best of those choices….


End file.
